


kiss (me) better

by Silverdancer



Category: Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Seojung had never thought she liked girls.And then Sookyung cut her hair and it changedeverything.
Relationships: Kim Sookyung | Lua/Lee Seojung | Sei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: 2020 - Girls' Halloween





	kiss (me) better

Seojung had never thought she liked girls. 

She never thought too much about boys either, but she had school and work to worry about. _No boyfriends_ was the rule, and so Seojung followed it.

She never really thought girls were even an option. For her, that is. She knew there were other girls out there who did like girls but all her life, she never felt like that would be her.

She just wanted to graduate and become a singer and earn some money for her family. And then, once she entered Fantagio, she hoped she could keep the friends she was making there. It was good, they were close, just another family for herself, one that knew her in a whole different way but loved her the same.

And then Sookyung cut her hair and it changed _everything_.

*

If Seojung had known where to look for, maybe she would have seen there was always something there.

Like the way she always tried her hardest to make Sookyung smile.

Or the way she would always find her way to Sookyung’s side, her head fitting perfectly in the space under her chin.

Or even the way her face felt like burning whenever Sookyung came over and kissed her on the cheek in a way that never did when the rest of the girls did.

All the signs had been there from the very beginning. But Seojung had been too blind to see them.

*

The moment Seojung’s eyes laid on Sookyung and her new hair she could have sworn the world stopped moving. It got worse when Sookyung spotted her, made a beeline directly to her only to stop right in front of her and _smiled_.

“Good?” she asked, shaking her head so her short hair moved with her. She looked disheveled and a mess and it felt like her smile could power entire cities.

“Very cool,” was the only thing she could get her mouth to say but it seemed enough to light Sookyung’s entire face with a new kind of smile. Softer and brighter at the same time.

There was a moment there where time seemed to stop, and Seojung’s breathing with it, at the sight of that smile, of _Sookyung_ ’s happiness. 

A second or an eternity later Sookyung moved on to preen under someone else’s attention, and Seojung stood there, watching her heart walk away with her. 

She was so screwed.

*

Seojung was waiting for the _thing_ to go away.

It had to go away, she reasoned. It had come from nowhere and that is where it should go. In a moment. 

So what if she found herself replaying Sookyung holding her hand as they waited their turn to get their fitting in?

What if their eyes found each other every time something dumb happened and they shared a smile and it left Seojung all tingly inside?

She even found herself carrying a small stash of Sookyung’s favorite candy. She just never remembered to take them out of her bag and maybe they were handy whenever Sookyung seemed like she needed a small pick-me-up.

None of these were new things, it was just her that was reacting differently.

Maybe _she_ was the problem, she reasoned. Maybe with a little space, it would be better.

*

It did not get better.

Now, on top of being hyper aware of everything Sookyung did or did not do, she missed the little moments they had always had for themselves.

Seojung missed her friend and she was the only one to blame.

She was not, however, the only one that noticed.

“Seojungie,” Sookyung called, coming into Seojung’s bedroom without knocking, a takeout bag in each hand, “you, me, fried chicken and whatever you want to watch.” The _you and me alone_ unspoken.

Seojung wanted so so much. 

So of course, she turned her down.

“Tonight?” Seojung said, sitting straighter on her bed, feigning checking her phone, “I booked the practice room tonight,” _lie_ , “I had planned to try some of the new moves before tomorrow’s check.” _Also a lie. You’re such a liar_

“Oh,” Sookyung said, and Seojung could see the light dimming from her eyes as she spoke, “I should have checked before, I’m sorry.” She smiled, then, doing her best to not show Seojung her disappointment. 

“Rain check?” Seojung said, because she was weak and she knew she would not be able to deny her forever, “Chicken on me.” 

“Of course,” Sookyung agreed, nodding and turning around after. “Have fun at practice!” 

It felt terrible to think that in order to keep their friendship safe she had to hurt Sookyung in the first place. Seojung was doing it for the greater good, so she could keep her friend.

Then why was she feeling so bad?

*

Never in her worst nightmares she had thought Sookyung would be even more distracting.

And then they styled her hair with green tint.

And _then_ they gave her leather pants and military boots and sleeveless shirts.

Seojung didn’t even know she liked all of those things. She had never been particularly interested on any of those things, although she did notice Yoojung squeals of delight whenever her idols appeared with them. She knew they were trendy and that people liked them.

She just had never understood quite so much _why_ before.

(In hindsight, she should have seen that all of them were wearing similar clothing and she didn’t have the same reaction for all of them. But in Seojung’s defense, hindsight was a bitch and Sookyung was looking very very fine)

*

Turned out that the practice room excuse wasn’t even a bad one. Seojung got into the habit of going there every night that she suspected that Sookyung was going to be free. If she’s going to deprive herself from the company of her best friend, at least she should try to not lie about it. And maybe even get something done.

That night, though, she was not in the mood for practice. She sat on the couch, in the dark, and moped. Thinking of the reality where she was going to live, not being able to get close to her best friend without making her uncomfortable about her feelings. 

Her traitor brain fed her with the memory of the last time Sookyung kissed her -on the forehead, a sleepy morning, a little over two weeks ago- and Seojung let herself slide on the couch until she was lying on her side. She was ruining it and she would never have it again and it was all her fault.

That was how Yoojung found her several minutes later: moping and considering fleeing the country. Maybe distance could be the answer. 

Yoojung sat wordlessly beside Seojung’s head. She got comfortable and took off her coat and took her phone out and Seojung looked at her through the mirror, feeling like holding her breath, waiting for whatever Yoojung had came for. 

She waited And waited some more. And Yoojung didn’t even look up, didn’t even acknowledge her presence, so Seojung figured she could keep her on wallowing as scheduled.

“You know,” Yoojung started, still not looking up from her phone, “whatever it is that’s going on, you can tell us, right?” 

Her posture made her look uninterested, but Seojung knew better. She didn’t really want to talk about this, didn’t want to pull anyone else into this, but she also knew that if she didn’t talk about it at all Yoojung 

“What if I can’t?” Seojung said, voice muffled by her own arms. “What if by talking about it I just make it worse?” 

_You can’t make it worse_ , she expected to hear. Maybe _We will help you get better_ , even. 

What she got, however, was a pat on her head and a soft, private, “What if she feels the same?” before getting up and leaving Seojung again alone with her thoughts.

“Would that be okay?”

“Don’t ever doubt it.”

*

Seojung did not talk about it.

But maybe, sometimes, she allowed herself to think about it. 

It helped that Sookyung seemed to get more attractive by the second.

*

Getting ready for music shows was proving to be torture.

For starters, Seojung didn’t have the chance to hide away to avoid looking at Sookyung too much. But on top of that, the final result from each of the costume fitting sessions was somehow worse than Seojung’s brain was able to remember. 

Still, she did her best to keep her distance. And it worked, at least until Sookyung grabbed her by the hand the second her make up turn was over and dragged her away. Away from the waiting room and listening ears.

Somehow, that meant they ended up in an out of service bathroom that felt both too private and too open for the kind of conversation that they were about to have. Sookyung released her hand as soon as the door closed behind her, and turned to look at her.

Seojung didn’t know what to say, so she planned to say nothing, hoping that the problem would go away as well as it had gone in the past. For better or worse, she did not have to rely on that. 

“What is it?,” Sookyung asked, but before Seojung had time to even answer, she went on. “Whatever it is that bothers you so much, tell me what it is, and I will stop.” 

Upon realizing what was going on, Seojung’s heart broke for what she had done. “Nothing,” she rushed to say. “You did nothing, I promise.” 

“Don’t lie to me, please,” Sookyung shot back, her voice breaking. “You have been avoiding me, and at first I thought it was just that you were sad, or worried, but then I realized… you _only_ avoided me. So it’s clearly something I did,” she finished. It felt as if she had rehearsed exactly what she was going to say

Seojung saw, then, that keeping quiet was definitely better than put Sookyung through this misery. And at the very least she would know who to blame,when everything ended between them. Walking the steps that separate them, Seojung took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

“Nothing,” she started, “you really did nothing.” When she got close enough to touch, she reached out and grabbed one of her hands, brought it close to her chest, to her heart. “It was all me.” 

Sookyung did not look convinced, but she also kept her hand in between Seojung ones, so she took it as a good sign.

“The thing is,” _here we go_ , “I think I like you. I think I have liked you for a while, actually, but then you cut your hair and it was all I could think about when I looked at you.” 

She squeezed Sookyung’s as she finished, but kept her eyes away from her. She just couldn’t look at her, couldn’t handle the rejection. Time seemed to stretch forever during that silence until Sookyung made a noise and suddenly she was pulling Seojung closer by the hand Seojung was holding and then-

“I thought you hated me,” whispered moments away from her face and Sookyung was kissing her.

*

Talking was overrated anyway, when you could kiss any problem away.

*

They kissed. A lot.

*

They talked about it more, later, at home. Sookyung sneaking into Seojung’s room and bed after everyone was asleep. Sliding close to her and threading their fingers together as they bared their hearts to each other, even as night shifted into morning. And when talking got to be too much, they kissed until they drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
